Orange Juice (OJ)
Orange Juice "OJ", labeled 'The Normal Guy '''was a male contestant and the winner and main protagonist of Inanimate Insanity. He was a member on Team Chickenleg. He was not a contestant in the second season but did become the host of Inanimate Insanity 2 for only one episode after MePhone4 was found guilty of trapping the contestants (that lost Inanimate Insanity II) in his closet. Personality OJ is a mature contestant on Inanimate Insanity, as mentioned by his character label, however, he can be quite naïve. He has shown to be intelligent many times throughout the series, making ideas to complete a challenge. He apparently does not like to eat chocolate, and has aquaphobia. He commonly criticizes challenges before taking them, and overly complains, as mentioned by Pickle. OJ is very competitive in challenges and tries to win himself. He tries to help Paper with his mental issues throughout the first season, showing that he has a compassionate and kind side, though he probably does show his compassion to Paper as Paper is implied to be his best friend. However, in Everything's A-OJ, he can be quite clumsy, not being able to find the eliminated contestants in his own hotel, as mentioned by Knife. He can be quite negative as well, showing his negativity towards the remaining contestants. This hostility also expands to the new ones, specifically Suitcase, even as a replacement host! He eliminates her because of an argument between the teams. Voice Actors * Taylor Grodin (US/UK/AU/CAN) Trivia * '''Running Gag: '''OJ has shattered in Episodes 3, 6, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 19 * '''Running Gag: '''OJ has criticized or commented on challenges in Episodes 8, 10, 11, 12, 14 and 16. * He is the highest ranking male to not compete in season 2 * OJ is actually a glass, not the orange juice itself. * OJ has been seen mistakenly on his side a various number of times, yet, the orange juice inside him does not spill. * He does, however, spill in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2). * OJ has only won challenges for himself in 4Seeing The Future and The Tile Divide. * Coincidentally, these are the two episodes which MePhone4S comes in role as the host or co-host. * OJ is the only contestant to appear on The Taco Show. * This was also the first time OJ had a speaking role. * OJ has revealed to have aquaphobia, the fear of water/swimming. * He has also shown to dislike chocolate. * OJ has had a tendency to have numerous relationships broken up between him and a friend. * OJ appears to become sick when filled with water, and very moody when empty. * OJ is the only male contestant on Inanimate Insanity to have the ability to be shattered. * The females are Lightbulb, Test Tube and Milk (possibly). * OJ is the only contestant to purposely leave an alliance. * OJ, Pickle and Lightbulb are the only contestants to be shown eating a real cookie. * Lightbulb's, however, was oatmeal raisin, and Pickle's was poisoned. * Though he goofed on chocolate being a base in 4Seeing the Future; he probably can't have bases due to his acidic structure. * TheTGrodz (OJ's voice actor) stated in a video that OJ was originally going to be the silent type, but he gained a voice in "A Lemony Lesson," and the idea was dropped. * Its unknown if Bomb and OJ are still good friends, due to the betrayal in the first season in episode 10. But OJ let him inside the hotel, unlike Balloon. * Despite being the winner of the first season, OJ doesn't have any speaking roles in the episode where he is first debuted. * Tri Your Best is the first full episode in which OJ does not appear in any capacity. * OJ is similar to Firey from ''Battle for Dream Island, the reason as follows: * They both win Season 1 of their respective shows. * Both have an orange color scheme. * They are both hydrophobic. * Both are males * Both have all limbs. * Both have appeared in every episode of their respective shows' first season (not counting OJ's absence in episode 5.5. * OJ is the only non Season 2 contestant to recognize Balloon's change as a person. Category:Past Contestants